


Like A Man Possessed

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Genm's ability to inhibit Bugster abilities was quite useful. But in a fight against Parad, he fought completely without restraint.





	Like A Man Possessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquabluejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/gifts).



> This could take place anywhere after episode 30, honestly.

Emu couldn’t deny that Genm Level 0 and his ability to inhibit Bugster powers was quite useful.

But when he was present in a fight against Parad, there was absolutely no restraint. He fought like a man possessed, focused only on coming into contact with Parad long enough to sap away more of his power, which in turn lowered his level to one more manageable, one that they had a hope of defeating.

Parad’s level steadily decreased, until Genm’s finishing move knocked him down, breaking his henshin. He rolled across the ground, coming to rest on his back, his face wracked with pain, and Genm wasted no time in going over to him, leaning down and dragging him up by the collar of his jacket, before knocking him to the ground once again with a well aimed hit to the jaw.

“Kuroto-san, that’s enough!” Emu yelled, seeing Genm draw his fist back back for yet another strike.

“Not yet,” Kuroto’s voice growled from within the helmet, before landing a second, harder blow to Parad’s face. “He deserves this and more for what he did to me!”

Genm drew his leg back, kicking Parad hard in the ribs, and Emu watched Parad try to draw himself into a ball, but the other Rider simply would not allow it. He kicked Parad again and again, drawing pained gasps from the Bugster’s lips.

Genm then leaned down, grabbing Parad by the jacket once again, and used the grip to slam the Bugster’s head against the pavement. 

Emu heard Poppi in the background, yelling for him to stop, but the newly reborn man paid her no heed, slamming Parad’s head down again and again. 

This was wrong.

Kuroto wasn’t fighting to save a patient, or for any other noble reason.

Right now, he was fueled by revenge, and he would kill Parad if no one stopped him.

Parad, whose face—his very human-looking face—was swelling from bruises, and was streaked with blood.

“Stop it!” Emu hollered, leaping from his robotic suit, and bringing his sword down across Genm’s chest.

The attack succeeded in stopping the other Rider’s all-out assault against Parad, and he staggered back several steps, which gave Emu the time he needed to move between Genm and Parad.

Genm staggered to his feet, and Emu was certain that the gaze being directed at him was nothing short of deadly. “Get out of the way.”

“No,” Emu replied without hesitation, throwing an arm out to fully block Parad from any attacks Genm might be plotting. “You need to stop this! He’s already down!”

“If he’s still in existence, then it’s not enough!” Genm roared. “He deserves every punishment for what he did. For his betrayal, for killing me like he did!”

Emu cast a glance over his shoulder, noting that Parad had pulled himself up just a bit, and was regarding him with an odd look on his face. Was he surprised? Disappointed? It was hard to tell through the blood. He did notice a few very faint pixels flicker across Parad’s body, and only then did he realize how wounded the Bugster must have been.

Emu closed the lever on his Gamer Driver and removed the Gashat, powering down, but his gaze didn’t leave Genm’s form. “I’m not going to let this continue. You’re not entirely free of sin yourself, Kuroto-san.”

Silence hung heavily between them, until Genm finally dropped his henshin, casting a dangerous glare at Emu and Parad, before he vanished. Poppi called after him, before vanishing just seconds later, no doubt chasing after Kuroto.

Emu released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, before turning to Parad, who still struggled to sit up. “It’ll be all right now. Can you stand..?”

Parad swatted away Emu’s helping hand with more force than he would have believed he possessed in that moment, before struggling to drag himself up onto shaky legs.

“Can’t bear to let anyone else finish me off, can you, Emu?” Parad spat, his face twisted into a sneer. “I wouldn’t have shown any mercy.”

“I know,” Emu murmured. “But what he was doing was wrong.”

“It’s the nature of the beast. Do you think I would have hesitated to finish either of you off, had our roles been reversed? I would kill Genm however many times it took, until he’s gone for good. And you..!”

Parad trailed off, wincing, his angry gaze still on Emu.

Emu felt his chest tighten. He wished there was a way he could heal Parad; heal him of his wounds, and of the hatred in his heart. But then, some of that hatred was his own fault, Emu thought bitterly. But even if he opened his arms to Parad right now, the Bugster wouldn’t forgive him. Wouldn’t come with him. No, they would keep meeting in battle like this, until the day that one of them didn’t get up again. Until the day that one of them suffered a Game Over, and vanished. Would they be able to return after that, like Kuroto had, like all the others who had died could supposedly revive? Would it just be an unending battle?

Parad’s fingers closed weakly around Emu’s collar, and he knew he could break free with little effort. But for some reason, he did not. He stood, looking deep into Parad’s eyes, waiting to see what the Bugster would do next. Would he knock Emu to the ground? Hit kill? Kill him?

When Parad leaned in to press his lips to Emu’s own…well, that hadn’t been what he’d expected. 

Parad leaned in a bit heavily, and Emu suspected that was due to his injuries, more than anything else. His arms went around Parad, holding him, but also steadying him on his feet.

The kiss was barely more than lips brushing lightly together, but it expressed more than any words in that moment could have.

When they parted, Parad vanished abruptly, leaving Emu behind with blood staining the sleeves of his coat, and his lips tingling with promise.


End file.
